Wealthy Law
by Al Pacinos
Summary: He's so rich and ridiculous that nobody even likes him. Worst of all: He's bored. But there's always a certain lady who wouldn't mind, right? Devin/Molly


_*****Here's a fic for a friend uhh hope you like it dude I couldn't send it to ya via fanmail cuz this shitty fic needs to be italianized and bolded the heck out of it. ENJOY~ :D** 3 3 3  
_

_**+ Disclaimer: I don't own GTA bla bla Rockstar does bla bla why did you kill brad bla bla**_

* * *

_"You've been waiting long to say that, right?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her._

_"Maybe." An endearing grin crossed his face. He kissed her. And kissed her. And kissed her down her bitingly delicious skin right on her neck, she moaned slightly and spread her legs wide, "Sorry if I feel so gawky." she chuckled, her eyes were moist, "I'm... pathetic."  
_

* * *

**He sat on his cool $12 grand black leather chair.**

Glanced at his luxuriously gorgeous watch, **8:15PM**, huh?

10 seconds later of staring at his fancy tiger carpet, he slowly and deliberately rose from his chair and headed to the balcony, gazing at the wonderful scenery of the suburbs, Los Santos is pretty, right? Yeah, it was. He looked down at the pool and it was as empty as his head, not that empty by _stupid_ but empty by _thoughtless_. All this fancy big house, fancy big money (not to mention, a fancy big mouth) and in the end, he was all by himself, not counting the dumb Merryweather security guards walking about his property,

_I need someone to talk to, I guess._

He didn't fancy admitting he was a little bit, what, desperate? Devin's desperate? He'd afford watching the same C+ movie 3 times in a row than fret about being lonesome. Devin's too good for anybody, yeah! Devin's a wolf! Who needs fake plastic friends, anyway? So, the day was as bleak his heart: _cold and miserable._ He went inside his room and fell heavy on his roomy bed, cigarettes trodden into the carpets, he groggily picked up his ifruit phone and gave her a call,

_"This is Schul—"_  
_ "Yeah, I know, it's Weston."_

The ridiculous amount of paperworks she was carrying fell straight to the floor. Here's something: Molly's _heartbeats_ were louder than Devin's _mouth_, what did she _see_ in that guy? Jesus.

_"M-Mr. Weston, sir! How may I help you?"_  
She asked bashfully, twirling her brown hair with her finger.

_"I need you to see me, PRONTO. Some important job for you. I think."_  
_ "Sure! Right away, Mr. Devin Weston."_

She could've just said '_sir_' but she went along with _his full name_ instead because she thought that would help make her feel _closer_ to the guy, maybe? What a loser - but a _pretty_ loser, right?

She scooted off in her car and drove as fast as lighting. Man, love does _things_. Crazy things.

She arrived, by then, greeted by freaky huge men with guns,

_"Why would anyone want to kill Mr. Weston? He's so… Amazing." _She thought.

**_With a girl with glasses, she sure is blind._**

The gates had opened abruptly, she felt as nervous as the next guy whose going to be flamed by Devin for poor work or for anything, to be honest.

The door to his house was open, and she could see his sturdy figure waiting by the door,

_"Come on in, Molly!" _He gleefully yelled, opening his arms wide and,

_"We've got some exciting work to do."_

_"Hello, Mr. Weston." _She looked into his dark eyes and man, if you'd ever want him to die you'd hope he dies _real_ quick.

She followed him before he shut the door,

_"Let's do something, Molly."_

Devin walked closer to her as soon as there wasn't much space between their chests, he gently fondled her sweet cheek. She couldn't help but stutter,

_"M-Mr. We-"_

He pulled her face closer to his and deliberately brushed his lips with hers. He moved his hand down her breasts, grabbing it gently

then _firmly_

and,

and she,

she _**flinched**_. But she _loved_ it, because that's what she wanted for so long; making love to Devin.

He kissed her for a little while then he feebly pushed her on his bed,

_"Now, sugar, just do as I ask." _He purred, making the woman ruffle with his silver hair_  
_

He breathed heavily, clinching her passionately

_"You'll be makin' daddy Weston go east on ya, baby."_ he chortled.


End file.
